when_world_turtles_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
Nature's Fury
"If Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, then woe betide any who transgress against Storhm herself." '' ~common aphorism, attributed to the Druids of the Direlands'' The three most prominent Gods of the material world are a inter-divine family founded at the end of the Dawn War when the Primordials Daanu and Mys allied themselves with the Gods to weather the destruction of their race. Daanu was betrothed to her counterpart among the Gods, Gaaram, to cement the alliance and when battle was finished, the two were joined. Gaaram laid over Daanu and the forests of the world were born. They embrace to this day which is why forests are especially strong with natural energy as both deities can be said to inhabit the space. Daanu Daanu's avatars appear as a female elf ranger/scout, but can also take the form of various dire and smaller animals. However, the Primordial of Earth is ever present on Storhm, even to the depths of the ocean, as the land mass of the planet is formed by her physical body coiling around herself. In the time before the Dawn War, Daanu serpentine body stretched far out toward the horizon, but as she began to side with the gods, she coiled to protect her She is especially worshiped in Danu'Din, where the Grey elves of the craft mighty halls out of the small of her spine and commune with her through psychic and mystic transference. The citadel known as the Spine of D'nu is said to be formed out of the lowest lumbar vertebrae of the Primordial, the numerous riches and minerals pumped directly through the ground to the elves via Daanu's lifeblood. Source: Storhm Pantheon: The Primordial cults and the Southern Gods Alignment: True Neutral Favored Weapon: Shortbow with flint arrows Symbol: Sacred Animals: Turtle Sacred Colors: Domains: Air, Animal, Day, Divine, Dragon, Earth, Family, Feather, Fire, Fur, Growth, Insect, Life, Metal, Mountain, Night, Oceans, Protean, Redemption, Scalykind, Water, Weather Inquisitions: Conversion, Excommunication, Final Rest, Redemption, Restoration, True Death, Vengeance Mysteries: Dragon, Life, Lunar, Metal, Nature, Solar, Stone, Volcano, Waves, Wind, Winter, Wood Blessings: Air, Animal, Earth, Fire, Water, Weather Gaaram Oakfather (Appears as an ancient treant) God of plants and nature untamed. Source: Storhm Pantheon: The Southern Gods Alignment: True Neutral Favored Weapon: Club or wooden fist Symbol: Acorns or a relief of Gaaram's wooden face Sacred Animals: Squirrel Sacred Colors: Brown and Green Domains: Ash, Decay, Destruction, Earth, Entropy, Exploration, Family, Growth, Healing, Insect, Jungle,Life, Medicine, Petrification, Plant, Plague, Restoration, Resurrection, Seasons, Swamp, Venom, Weather, Wind Inquisitions: Anger, Banishment, Black Powder, Chivalry, Clandestine, Conversion, Crime, Damnation, Excommunication, Execution, Fate, Fervor, Final Rest, Heresy, Illumination, Imprisonment, Justice, Oblivion, Order, Persistence, Politics, Possession, Recovery, Redemption, Reformation, Restoration, Revelation, Secrets, Sedition, Seduction, Sin, Spellkiller, Tactics, Torture, True Death, Truth, Valor, Vengeance, Zeal Mysteries: Ancestor, Apocalypse, Ascetic, Battle, Bones, Dark Tapestry, Dragon, Elemental, Flame, Godclaw, Heavens, Intrigue, Juju, Life, Lore, Lunar, Metal, Nature, Occult, Outer Rifts, Shadow, Solar, Spellscar, Stone, Streets, Succor, Time, Volcano, Waves, Whimsy, Wind, Winter, Wood Blessings: Air, Animal, Artifice, Chaos, Charm, Community, Curse, Darkness, Death, Destruction, Earth, Evil, Fire, Glory, Good, Healing, Knowledge, Law, Liberation, Luck, Madness, Magic, Nobility, Plant, Protection, Repose, Rune, Scalykind, Shadow, Strength, Sun, Travel, Trickery, Void, War, Water, Weather Tempest Tempest appears as a supercell storm or the Tarrasque and is the Demi-Primordial of destruction and unchecked hunger. Source: Gary Gygax as interpreted by Jason Lester Pantheon: The Southern Gods Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Favored Weapon: Swallow Whole or Bite attacks Symbol: Sacred Animals: Sacred Colors: Domains: Aeon, Animal, Arson, Ash, Badlands, Catastrophe, Corruption, Dark Tapestry, Decay, Destruction, Earth, Entropy, Fate, Fear, Inevitable, Legend, Rage, Resolve, Riot, Smoke, Strength, Void Inquisitions: Anger, Execution, Fate, Final Rest, Oblivion, Persistence, Spellkiller, True Death Mysteries: Apocalypse, Dark Tapestry, Elemental, Life, Lore, Nature, Outer Rifts, Time, Volcano Blessings: Animal, Chaos, Destruction, Earth, Strength, Void Category:Deities Category:Storhm